


Christmas Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [22]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac gets a surprise visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

Mac tugged his scarf closer around his neck to keep the chill out. He almost wished it would snow again, because the bitter cold was worse than snow. He smiled when he saw her standing under the lamp, he coat pulled tight and her long curly hair spilling out over the high collar. He’d been irritated when he’d been sent to meet a source but when he saw her standing there, he knew he’d been set up. For this, he might actually not try to pay Flack and Messer back. In fact, he’d probably owe them a dinner once she returned home.

“Stella,” he said quietly when he stopped in front of her.

“Mac.”

He pulled her into a hug. Sure he spoke to her once a week, often for hours. Talking to her didn’t make up for actually seeing her in person. “Missed you,” he whispered in her ear before pulling back.

“Missed you too.”

“Come on, seems I’ve been kicked out of the lab for the evening,” he said with a shrug. He smiled at her laugh and then suggested, “Dinner?”

“Definitely.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided them along the shoveled sidewalk through the park.


End file.
